I Will Be Your Saviour
by Voiceless Angel
Summary: When Taylor starts dating Nathan Scott, Tree Hills star basketball player, things are far from easy. With his father pressuring him in the game and his family on the brink of collapse, can Taylor help him through or will she be pushed aside? With threats from Nathan's dad bearing down on her and a shocking discovery, will the teens pull through or will it all crumble around them!
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes pain becomes such a big part of our life that we expect it to always be there, because we honestly can't remember a time when it wasn't. Taylor knew this better than anyone, but she also knew that she had a choice. She could choose to blame her circumstances on fate or bad luck, even bad choices, or she could fight back.

Life kicks us around sometimes. It scares us and it beats us up. But there's always going to be one day when we wake up and realize that we are not just survivors. We're fighters and we're tougher than anything life throws at us.

Our decisions shape our lives, the dreams we chase, the choices we make, the person we decide to be. Things aren't always going to be fair in the world but that's just how it is, and no one can change that. Taylor had never been popular, mostly out of choice, she had decided to put her dreams and ambitions before popularity, and after all it was her future.

"Taylor!" someone shouted from behind her. She stopped and turned round to see Nathan Scott jogging to catch up with her.

"Hey Nathan," Taylor replied, continuing to walk as he caught up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah not to bad. What about you?" Taylor asked. Glancing over at him, as they reached her locker.

"Not good, just my dad being well, my dad!"

"How are you and Lucas doing?"

"We're building bridges slowly, much to my dad's dislike but I think we'll be okay. There are loads of scars to mend in our relationship but it's great to have my brother in my life," Nathan said smiling.

Taylor smiled back, then closed her locker and lent against it.

"Is that all you wanted me for because I need to head to class?"

"Actually, me, Lucas and the guys are heading down to the river court after school, I was wondering if you wanted to come?" Nathan asked.

"Sure that'll be good."

Taylor headed off to class, excited for the end of the day, that was the first time she had accepted an invitation anywhere and she was hoping that it would be a good night. Classes flew by and Taylor headed home to get changed and grab some money, before meeting Nathan at the café.

She approached the front door, hearing raised voices coming from inside, she frowned letting herself in to find her mum and dad screaming at each other in the kitchen. They had fought a lot over the last year, so it really wasn't unusual for them.

"What's going on?" Taylor asked.

"Nothing sweetie, how was school?" her mum replied, changing the subject.

"School was fine as always, why are you and dad arguing?"

"Just a disagreement that's all, nothing for you to worry about," her dad added, smiling and kissing her head as he left the room.

"Can I have some money to get some dinner from the café; I'm going out with some friends?"

"Of course you can," her mum said, getting her purse and handing Taylor some notes which she placed in her purse.

It didn't take Taylor long to get ready, she only wore a little makeup and her hair was always shoved up in a pony tail, with her fringe sweeping down over her left eye. She grabbed her phone and purse off of her bed, and then headed out the door to meet Nathan.

She walked into the café, instantly being hit by the smell of pancakes and coffee; she smiled when she saw Nathan sitting at the counter checking his watch.

"I hope I'm not too late," she whispered in his ear, making him jump a little.

"Not at all," he replied, chuckling slightly.

Taylor ordered herself some pancakes and a milkshake, and then ate before they headed off to the river court. When they arrived Lucas and two other guys were already there, messing around with the basket ball.

"Nate!" Lucas shouted, running over and shaking his brother's hand.

"Lucas you know Taylor right?" Nathan said, pointing at Taylor who smiled.

"Yeah she's in a couple of my classes, it's nice to meet. Come meet the guys!"

Taylor followed Nathan and Lucas over to where the others where now sitting, they all stared at her for a few seconds as they approached, then shook Nathans hand.

"Taylor this is Mouth and Skillz, guys this is Taylor," Nathan added. Both the boys waved and Taylor just smiled back at them.

After half an hour more people had shown up and the guys were in the middle of a game. Taylor loved basketball which gave her an advantage when it came to making friends, since the school was famous for its star basketball team The Raven's.

When the game was over Nathan sat next to her, breathing heavy, she handed him the bottle of water she was holding and he drank from it, giving her a grateful smile.

"Good game," Taylor said.

"Thanks!" Nathan replied, grinning at her.

"Nathan! Looking good out there," a girl said, from in front of them.

"Thanks Brooke."

"So what are you doing now?" she asked, in a flirtatious way.

"I'm not sure, Taylor what do you want to do?" Nathan added to Taylor, not really seeming interested in Brooke's efforts.

"You can teach me how to throw a basketball properly if you want?" Taylor said.

"Come on,"

Nathan grabbed the ball from Skillz and led Taylor over to the hoop, he stood behind her, guiding her through the shot and on the third attempt she scored. Nathan hugged her and the guys cheered, Taylor laughed, feeling for once like she belonged with them.

**Author's Notes**

****_**Please stick with me on this and let me know what you think, it is going to get a lot better I promise! Hope you enjoy and please follow, favorite, all those nice things :) x**_


	2. Chapter 2

They all hung out for a while afterwards, listening to music which was blaring from one of The Ravens cars and Taylor was messing around with Lucas on the court. Lucas and the others seemed cool, they hadn't started on her yet which was good, plus she wasn't complaining because she was getting to spend time with Nathan, who she had, had a crush on for ages.

Lucas put his hands on her shoulders, leading her over to where Nathan was sitting with Skills. He smiled at her as she sat beside him, grabbing a bottle of water and taking a sip.

"She has moves Nate, could even take your place on the team, if you're not careful!" Lucas joked.

"I think his safe, running round with a team of grossly sweaty teenage boys is not my idea of fun," Taylor replied, sticking out her tongue, when Nathan faked a hurt expression and everyone laughed.

Taylor felt her phone begin to vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out to see her mum's number flashing across the screen, she frowned answering it, "Hello?"

'Taylor, I need you to come home now!' her mum said from the other end of the phone, she sounded upset or angry.

"Okay mum, I'll be right there!" Taylor said frowning even deeper as her mum hung up.

"Everything okay Taylor?" Nathan asked.

"I'm not sure, is there any chance you could give me a lift back to mine?"

"Of course, let's go!" Nathan replied, leading her back to his car.

He drove her home, where they found her dad waiting, and his packed bags at his feet. Taylor looked at Nathan and with a nod of encouragement from him, she got out the car.

"Dad, what's going on?" Taylor asked, hearing Nathan's car door close as well.

"I'm going to stay with your aunt Sarah for a while, just until me and your mum sort out our issues!"

"You told me I had nothing to worry about, dad please stay!" Taylor pleaded.

"I'm sorry Taylor, you know where I am if you need me!" he dad said, walking away and getting in the taxi which waited.

She shook her head and wiped her eyes, as tears rolled down her cheeks. Nathan stood in silence for a while, before walking over and putting his arms around her.

"It'll be okay," Nathan whispered, running his hand up and down her back.

Taylor didn't answer; instead she simply closed her eyes and let Nathan comfort her. It wasn't long before her mum came out looked furious, not that Taylor had done anything wrong.

"Taylor! Get inside now!" he mum shouted.

"I'll see you tomorrow at school," Taylor added to Nathan, who looked at her a little concerned.

"Okay, I'll message you on Facebook a bit later!" Nathan replied, kissing her on the cheek and leaving.

Taylor watched him drive away, and then headed indoors, where she found her mum sitting on the sofa in the living room waiting.

"Why was Nathan Scott here?" she asked, as soon as Taylor walked in the room.

"He gave me a lift home from the river court," Taylor replied.

"You associate with that boy after everything his father has done to this family!" her mum shouted.

"Exactly mum, it was his dad, not him," Taylor added, unsure why her mum was making such a big deal out of who she was hanging around with.

"You're to stay away from him and the entire Scott family, including that Lucas boy!"

"We go to the same school, Lucas's mum runs the café where I go to do my studying and you want me to stay away from them?" Taylor asked.

"Can you for once, just do as I say!" her mum yelled.

Taylor glared at her, shaking her head before going up to her room and slamming the door closed behind her. She grabbed her laptop, yanking the screen up and watching it spring into action, before logging into Facebook.

'You're on early,' Nathan messaged.

'Everything sucks here at the moment!' Taylor replied.

'Because of your dad leaving or…?'

'My mum's said that I have to stay away from you and Lucas,'

'How come?'

'I think she blames your dad for everything going wrong with my parent's relationship.' Taylor messaged back, after debating whether to tell him the truth or not.

'Well that makes sense, my dad did get your dad fired and almost put in prison!'

'Yeah I know, but it was your dad not you or Lucas.'

'Listen meet me tomorrow before school starts, I need to ask you something and I'd rather do it face to face. Don't worry it's nothing bad' Nathan replied with a smiley face at the end of it.

'Okay, where do you want me to meet you?'

'By your locker, I'll be waiting' Nathan messaged and then logged out.

Taylor smiled to herself, he was acting mysterious which wasn't like Nathan, but despite her mum's feelings towards the Scott family, she trusted him and nothing his dad did would ever change that. Lucas and Nathan were nothing like their dad, but unlike Lucas who was brought up away from the influences of Dan Scott, Nathan could never get out from under his shadow.

Basketball was his escape and although his dad pushed him into playing it was the one thing that Nathan knew he was good at, better than his dad as well. Nathan had told Taylor a lot about his feelings towards his dad and his hopes of escaping the Scott legacy.

Taylor logged out and closed her laptop, placing it back on her desk before getting changed into her pyjamas and climbing into bed. She grabbed her book off the side, put her headphones in her ears and pressed play on her I pod, before settling down to read. What tomorrow held for her was yet to be seen, but it had to be better than what just happened.

She soon drifted off, her music lulling her off to sleep, and her book gradually falling to her side, as consciousness failed her and darkness took hold.


End file.
